Extraño tu calor
by Vincle
Summary: Aún cuando no sientas mi presencia, no puedas verme o ni si quiera escuches mi voz, yo seguiré a tu lado, Elicchi. [One-Shot] [¡Feliz cumpleaños Elichika!]


_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ELICHIKA, ESTO ES PARA TI!**_

* * *

El sonido de un despertador anunciaba el nuevo día, con solo escuchar aquella canción que una vez hicimos juntas en nuestros días escolares, supe que era el tuyo, era hora de que te despertaras. Me levanté del sofá donde me encontraba tumbada para ver como hacías tu rutina.

Saliste de la habitación que alguna vez compartimos con los ojos cerrados, parecía que hoy tampoco habías pasado una buena noche, seguramente por culpa de mi recuerdo. Fuiste directamente al aseo, escuché como corría el agua, entendiendo que te estabas duchando, por lo que seguí esperando en nuestro cómodo mueble. Cuando terminaste te volviste a dirigir a tu habitación mientras una toalla cubría tu cuerpo y otra tu cabello, aun cuando ya tenías tus ojos abiertos, dándome el regalo de poder contemplar tus hermosos zafiros una vez más, parecía que tu expresión no había cambiado desde que despertaste, se te notaba triste y decaída.

Sabía que tu malestar era por mí, pero no podía hacer nada.

Ya te encontrabas vestida, esa mañana parecía que te habías arreglado, quizás tuvieras algo importante. Portabas tu típica coleta alta, unos pantalones ajustados negros, los cuales remarcaban tus femeninas curvas, en la parte superior una camisa blanca junto a un chaleco negro, todo aquel conjunto te daba un aire más adulto, sin duda te veías fantástica.

Te preparaste un café, cogiste un poco de bizcocho de chocolate que tenías guardado y te sentaste para desayunar, pero aun cuando era tu objetivo, no conseguiste tocar ninguna de las dos cosas. Te quedaste inmóvil unos minutos, alternando la mirada entre el humeante café, la bollería que lo acompañaba y el asiento vacío que tenías a tu derecha, mi asiento.

Dirigiste una de tus manos al cuello de tu camisa, sacando de tu cuello aquel collar que siempre mantenías debajo de tus ropas, se trataba de una media luna de oro blanco. Instintivamente hice las mismas acciones que tú, rozando con la yema de mis dedos el colgante que yo portaba, era una R rusa, en otras palabras, lo que mantenía acariciando como si fuera una delicada flor, era tu insignia, mientras que la que estabas llevando a tu mejilla, como si quisieras mimar aquella luna, era la mía.

Te levantaste, ni si quiera probaste aquel café que a esas alturas se encontraba frío, ni aquel dulce que desde siempre fue tu favorito, el cual parecía estarse secando por encontrarse a la intemperie. Resoplé, parece que hoy tampoco ibas a desayunar.

Seguiste alistándote para salir, pero tanto mi vista como mi mente ya no se encontraba siguiendo tus pasos. Llevé una de mis manos al lado izquierdo de mi pecho, donde debería escucharse el continuo y acompasado sonido de mi corazón, pero no era el caso, esas agradables palpitaciones eran sustituidas por un silencio sepulcral, ni si quiera mi respiración se oía, no había ningún indicio de que estuviera viva en ese mismo momento.

Era lógico, después de todo había dejado de pertenecer a este mundo.

Como si fuera una costumbre mía, miré el calendario que colgaba de la pared de la cocina. En él se encontraban una gran cantidad de números del mes en rojo con mi nombre, señalando que esos días irías a visitarme, pero había algo más, aunque esto último no estaba señalado con nada en especial.

-20 de octubre…- susurré, aun sabiendo que no podías escucharme. –Mañana es tu cumpleaños, Elicchi…-

A continuación me acerqué a un pequeño estante donde se encontraban algunos recuerdos que habíamos hecho juntas cuando aún me encontraba con vida y salíamos como una pareja, en ese momento teníamos muchas citas, éramos muy felices. Miré alrededor, escaneando la casa. Incluso habíamos comenzado a vivir juntas. Dejé de contemplar la habitación en la que me encontraba, llevando mi atención de nuevo a la leja, postrando mis esmeraldas en las fotos que una vez nos sacamos, intenté coger uno de los marcos para verlo más de cerca, pero fue inútil, mi mano lo atravesó, como consecuencia, me acerqué un poco más para apreciarlo mejor, nos encontrábamos nosotras dos, yo llevaba mi habitual cabello purpura atado en dos coletas bajas, un cubre orejas rojo y una bufanda rosa con pequeñas estrellas azules me abrigaban en ese frío día de invierno, la navidad estaba cerca, así que fuimos a buscar algunos regalos para nuestras amigas, en ese tiempo aún no habíamos comenzado a vivir juntas, pero llevábamos un par de años con nuestra relación. Tu abrigo consistía en una chaqueta celeste y un vestido azul oscuro con rayas verticales blancas, como siempre llevabas un conjunto maduro que relucía tu buena anatomía, siempre me gustó el buen gusto que tenías a la hora de elegir la vestimenta.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose con llave me distrajo de mis recuerdos. Eli se había ido de casa para comenzar con su día, pero estaba tan entretenida con aquellas imágenes que ni me había percatado.

Como el espectro que era, atravesé la puerta sin ningún problema, viendo a lo lejos como tu cabellera dorada se movía hacia los lados mientras caminabas hacia la salida del edificio. Comencé a seguirte.

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, parecía dar con fuerza en esa mañana, pero aunque quisiera, no podía sentir su calor, por lo que simplemente sonreí resignada por la situación.

Caminaste por las calles de Tokio hasta que tuviste que detenerte en un paso de nivel. Me preocupé por la situación y me acerqué rápido hacia ti, pude ver como tus bellos zafiros se humedecían y no conseguías mantenerle la mirada al tren que en ese momento estaba pasando, parecía que estuvierais en un duelo y tú hubieras perdido desde el principio. Aunque sabía que no ibas a sentirme, rodeé tu cuerpo con mis brazos, me moría de ganas por abrazarte, brindarte mi calor, mi apoyo, conseguir que esas lágrimas que rodaban silenciosamente por tus mejillas desapareciesen.

Sabía perfectamente la razón por la que detestabas tanto ese vehículo, después de todo fue la razón de que ya no me encontrara a tu lado.

Hace cinco años hubo un atentado en los principales trenes de Tokio, ese día yo volvía de mis prácticas de la universidad, me quedaba muy poco para terminar la carrera de psicología, por desgracia para ambas, estuve involucrada en esa gran masacre.

No lo recuerdo con mucha nitidez, simplemente un sonido ensordecedor me hizo cerrar los ojos intentando calmar el dolor que me causaba y nunca más los volví a abrir.

Pero no me había ido, seguía presente en la vida de Eli, todos los días que siguieron a ese terrible acontecimiento yo me encontré intentando apoyándola, aun cuando sabía que no podía hacer mucho, no me atrevía a dejarla sola.

Eli entró en una cafetería bastante común, buscó a alguien con la mirada y cuando la encontró, intentó mostrarle una sonrisa que sabía perfectamente era falsa, a continuación se sentó con la desconocida.

Se trataba de una hermosa chica con el pelo largo muy oscuro, llevaba dos adornos en los mechones que estaban a los costados de su rostro, una mirada verdosa decidida y cautivante, su piel parecía la de una muñeca, tersa y clara, finalmente resaltaba un característico lunar a la derecha de su rostro, debajo del labio. Sin ninguna duda, se trataba de una chica muy atractiva.

No la conocía y parecía que Eli tampoco, pero aun así se presentaron, conversaron durante un rato y cuando el camarero se acercó pidieron algo para tomar, por parte de Eli sólo pidió un té, poniendo de excusa que no tenía mucha hambre porque hacía poco había desayunado, aunque sabía perfectamente que era mentira, la otra chica pareció creérselo.

Siguieron hablando, yo solo las veía a lo lejos, como si mi presencia estorbara en su cita, aun cuando en realidad sabía que no podrían saber que estaba ahí. Eli la había conocido por unas compañeras del trabajo, la consiguieron convencer para que quedase con ella y así poder deshacerse un poco de la depresión y exclusión social con la que cargaba desde que yo ya no era parte de su vida, pero por cómo iban las cosas, no fue la mejor idea.

La chica de la larga cabellera no conseguía que Eli hablara mucho, se cerraba en banda para algunos temas y muchas veces ni si quiera hacía un esfuerzo por mantener viva la conversación, parecía que su mente no era parte de la cita y sólo se encontrase presencialmente.

-Creo que debería irme, mi hermana pequeña necesitaba mi ayuda para algunos asuntos.- se excusaba la desconocida. Al principio de la cita, su mirada fuerte y brillante se mantuvo sólo con la simple presencia de la rubia, pero según se fue alargando la quedada, aquel brillo y fuerza fue sustituido por pena e incomodidad.

-Te acompañaré.- sugirió Eli, pero era muy evidente que sólo estaba siendo educada, por lo que su acompañante le sonrió de una forma muy comprensiva, indicándole que no era necesario.

Mi lado egoísta se alegraba de que aquella cita no hubiera llegado a más, pero por otra parte quizás lo mejor era que Eli rehiciera su vida, conociera a alguien más y se olvidara de mí. Recordé el día que sería mañana. Al menos me gustaría que no celebrase sola su cumpleaños.

El sol aún seguía en lo alto del cielo, abrazando con sus cálidos rayos solares el solitario cuerpo de la chica de la cual aún seguía enamorada, acentuando de ese modo su dorado cabello y dándole más poder a su azulada mirada.

Poco a poco, la mágica imagen que daba aquella gran estrella fue disminuyendo, elevé mi mirada para encontrar la razón de este suceso, imaginándome que se trataría de algunas nubes bloqueando el cielo, pero no veía nada, era como si poco a poco la imagen de lo que tenía alrededor se fuera desvaneciendo, no comprendía que estaba pasando, pero inconscientemente ocurrió algo que hacía cinco años no me pasaba, mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar, haciéndome imposible la tarea de abrirlos para finalmente, caer dormida.

.

.

.

Tosí, casi parecía que me estaba ahogando, la urgencia de aire me bloqueaba cualquier posible pensamiento que pasara por mi mente. Tenía varios aparatos bloqueándome la movilidad, aun así, cuando sentí como entraba aire en mis pulmones, conseguí calmarme, inspeccionando lo que tenía alrededor.

Me encontraba en un hospital, una máquina tomaba mis pulsaciones, otra me ayudaba a respirar, por otro lado tenía algunas vías en mi muñeca. Intenté mover mis músculos, estaban adoloridos y débiles, como si no me hubiera movido en mucho tiempo, pero aparte de eso, no parecía tener nada mal.

La habitación en la que me encontraba no había nadie, estaba llena de flores, casi podría parecerse a un jardín, un extenuante olor a lirios se apoderó de mis fosas nasales, era realmente embriagador, sentía que hacía mucho que no me llegaba un olor tan agradable. Con bastante esfuerzo, me deshice de aquellas máquinas que me tenían postrada en la cama, procuraba tener mucho cuidado tanto para no hacer ruido como para no lastimarme, pero era bastante difícil, mis articulaciones se sentían pesadas por lo débil que me encontraba, noté también que estaba mucho más delgada, pero nada de eso me importaba, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer en ese día. Miré por la ventana, era de noche.

Escaneé con la mirada aquella habitación por cuarta vez, intentando no distraerme con las hermosas flores que rodeaban la cama, por el camino me encontré con una foto en un bello marco de Elicchi y mía, a lo cual me enternecí y por inercia, llevé una de mis manos a mi cuello, comprobando que en efecto, mi amado collar se encontraba ahí. Finalmente encontré lo que estaba buscando, algo para vestirme, no podía salir con esta ropa de hospital puesta y sin ninguna duda, no iba a permanecer ni un momento más allí.

Me vestí, eran unos pantalones deportivos y una sudadera del mismo estilo, no recordaba si me pertenecían o no, pero sin duda me estaba bastante grande. Antes de salir me puse la capucha, teniendo cuidado de que nadie me viera, avancé por los pasillos del hospital, apoyándome continuamente en la pared por lo débil que me encontraba, pero me era indiferente, en ese momento sólo tenía algo en mente.

 _Elicchi…_

Aquella persona con la que había compartido tantos momentos en mi vida y con quien quería seguir compartiendo, esa rubia que se había pasado más tiempo visitándome en este hospital que en nuestra casa, aquella mujer tan maravillosa que después de cinco años no me había olvidado aun cuando los reportes médicos no daban buenas señales de que fuera a despertar, ella nunca me abandonó, y yo lo sé perfectamente porque aunque ella no lo supiera, siempre estuve a su lado.

Salí con éxito de aquella cárcel que me había mantenido con vida durante todo ese tiempo.

Conocía el camino de memoria, mi estado físico tan masacrado me dificultó con creces el poder llegar a mi destino, pero no me iba a rendir, necesitaba verla, necesitaba rodearla con mis brazos y susurrarle al oído que no me iba a volver a separar de ella, habíamos luchado cada una para poder reencontrarnos de nuevo.

Mi respiración era desacompasada, estaba extremadamente cansada. Miré detenidamente un reloj que se encontraba en una parada de autobús.

-10 minutos…- susurré, debía darme prisa.

Finalmente estaba delante del edificio donde vivíamos, para mi suerte, uno de los vecinos estaba saliendo de allí y conseguí entrar, el buen hombre, al verme se sorprendió, seguramente era conocedor del accidente donde estuve involucrada y del tiempo que pasé inconsciente en el hospital, pero con un gesto le indiqué que guardara silencio, él sólo sonrió y siguió su camino.

Subí las escaleras, estaba tan cerca de nuestra casa, casi podía sentir a mi alrededor el calor que desprendía nuestro hogar, el aroma de las dos rodeando todo el lugar, era una sensación muy reconfortante. Sin más inconvenientes, toqué el timbre de la puerta.

Pasos desganados se escucharon al otro lado, Eli abrió la puerta y mientras lo hacía, yo me quitaba la capucha, mostrando mi desordenado aspecto, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al igual que los suyos, casi parecía que ella acabara de ver un fantasma, era bastante irónico.

-Elicchi… he vuelto…- le susurré con una débil voz, aún no tenía la suficiente fuerza muscular como para hacer ese tipo de esfuerzos, pero aun así ella me entendió perfectamente.

Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras sus lágrimas inundaban completamente sus mejillas, estaba intentando controlar su llanto, pero era imposible, en mi caso lo conseguía mantener mejor. Eli inconscientemente tartamudeaba y decía cosas sin sentido, su cabeza parecía haber sufrido un cortocircuito, casi podría jurar que de un momento a otro se desmayaría por la carga emocional.

Poco a poco me acerqué a ella, consiguiendo aquello por lo que llevaba esperando cinco largos años, rodeé su hermoso cuerpo con mis brazos, ella pareció tensarse, entendiendo por fin que esto no era ningún sueño, que yo realmente estaba enfrente de ella y en ese momento, la estaba abrazando. Mientras ella temblaba, imitó mi gesto, al principio me trataba como si fuese una muñeca, algo frágil que se rompería sólo con un suspiro, y en cierto modo no estaba alejada de la verdad, pero aun así necesitaba sentirla, comencé a acariciar su espalda, a lo que volvió a seguirme, llevando su suave tacto por mis brazos, mi cuello, mi espalda, mi enredado cabello, mi rostro y finalmente mis labios.

-Nozomi…- murmuró, causándome un escalofrío gratificante por lo bien que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios. –Te he echado tanto de menos…-

Desde que comenzó a tocarlos, no había alejado la mirada de ellos, comprendía perfectamente lo que quería, después de todo también lo estaba deseando.

Acerqué mi rostro, elevándome un poco para llegar a su altura, rocé levemente mis labios con los suyos, intentando disfrutar al máximo de nuestro reencuentro, ella pareció comprender lo que quería y dejó que yo la guiase, dándome el total control de la situación. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello, ella me siguió por la cintura, cuando al fin nos encontrábamos en esa posición junté más el exquisito contacto que estábamos manteniendo, el cual era calmado, sin un ápice de lujuria, simplemente amor, afecto, necesidad y una gran cantidad de emociones difíciles de expresar.

Escuché dentro de la casa un pitido, era el momento.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida Elicchi.- le sonreí, separándome de nuestro hermoso beso, al principio pareció aturdida por mis palabras, pero cuando lo comprendió, me devolvió la sonrisa, enseñándome aquel gesto que tanto amaba y hacía tantos años que no veía de esa forma.

-Gracias Nozomi, gracias por pasar un cumpleaños más a mi lado.- aquel corazón que hacía tanto tiempo no notaba, se volvió loco por sus palabras y la penetrante mirada llena de amor que me dedicaba.

Juntamos nuestras frentes, fundiéndonos de nuevo en un delicado abrazo.

No me voy a volver a ir de tu lado, Elicchi, prometo que pasaremos muchos más cumpleaños las dos juntas.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **¡Hay que ver lo que me gusta el drama! Siempre he querido hacer un One-shot por el cumpleaños de algún personaje, me hubiera gustado hacer uno en el cumpleaños de Nozomi, pero empezar por el de mi personaje favorito no es mala idea tampoco…**

 _ **¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES ELICHIKA, ERES FANTÁSTICA!**_

 **Nos vemos en otros trabajos, gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí.**


End file.
